


[Podfic] Friday I'm in Love by The Librarina

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is spending spring break on Martha's Vineyard with his parents, and he needs someone to disrupt their matchmaking plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friday I'm in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205631) by [The Librarina (tears_of_nienna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/The%20Librarina). 



 

**Download Full Fic** (with music): [MP3 (zip file)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfidi844qe5wjqp/%5BPodfic%5D%20Friday%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20by%20The%20Librarina.zip?dl=0) (170 MB) ||| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ir2na4owaf710bl/%5BPodfic%5D%20Friday%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20by%20The%20Librarina.m4b?dl=0) (115 MB)

**Length** : 3:51:44

**Download Full Fic** (without music): [MP3 (zip file)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fp0h2x5jeyg4wfg/%5BPodfic%5D%20Friday%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20by%20The%20Librarina.zip?dl=0) (165 MB) ||| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s0hlxy2x343qkjj/%5BPodfic%5D%20Friday%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20by%20The%20Librarina.m4b?dl=0) (110 MB)

**Length** : 3:42:18

\--

**Download Chapter 1** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/3lkv2rcag5) (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:06:53

**Download Chapter 1** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/gxdghcktl4) (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:06:22

**Stream Chapter 1** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 1** (without music):


	2. Saturday

**Download Chapter 2** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/qzdhmcoaow) (16 MB)

**Length** : 00:21:10

**Download Chapter 2** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/v8l06bvu10) (16 MB)

**Length** : 00:20:37

**Stream Chapter 2** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 2** (without music):


	3. Sunday

**Download Chapter 3** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/lqt6wbe203) (13 MB)

**Length** : 00:17:08

**Download Chapter3** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/wxsc3p5hdt) (13 MB)

**Length** : 00:16:37

**Stream Chapter 3** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 3** (without music):


	4. Monday

**Download Chapter** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/q0d636btxc) (17 MB)

**Length** : 00:22:21

**Download Chapter** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/p03yxp01kc) (16 MB)

**Length** : 00:21:50

**Stream Chapter** (with music):

**Stream Chapter** (without music):


	5. Tuesday

**Download Chapter 5** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/i4mi91k5c7) (39 MB)

**Length** : 00:50:51

**Download Chapter 5** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/267j03nt6e) (38 MB)

**Length** : 00:50:23

**Stream Chapter 5** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 5** (without music):


	6. Wednesday

**Download Chapter 6** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/hgjiq2pzf0) (23 MB)

**Length** : 00:31:46

**Download Chapter 6** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/uyro7ud0io) (23 MB)

**Length** : 00:31:15

**Stream Chapter 6** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 6** (without music):


	7. Thursday

**Download Chapter 7** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/3jhyuaa6gp) (30 MB)

**Length** : 00:42:44

**Download Chapter 7** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/exbx7lq8zs) (30 MB)

**Length** : 00:42:14

**Stream Chapter 7** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 7** (without music):


	8. Friday

**Download Chapter 8** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/t21ijyhcq1) (14 MB)

**Length** : 00:22:06

**Download Chapter 8** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/wtoty5y1pt) (14 MB)

**Length** : 00:21:35

**Stream Chapter 8** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 8** (without music):


	9. Epilogue: Saturday

**Download Chapter 9** (with music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/hwwtr6kjxv) (10 MB)

**Length** : 00:16:40

**Download Chapter 9** (without music): [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/6dwhml8gim) (7 MB)

**Length** : 00:11:20

**Stream Chapter 9** (with music):

**Stream Chapter 9** (without music):

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest podfic I've done yet and fraught with by far the most recording perils. This fic ended up involving three computers, four recording apps, five recording spaces (including my sealed car in 90 degree weather), a phone, and an ipad that doesn't belong to me. (if all that helps explain the vastly different qualities of sound throughout the fic, then good. If you hadn't noticed, then better.)
> 
> Since I'm still super new to podficcing, I'd appreciate constructive criticism. I'll be hanging on to the audacity files for a while until I can go back and take another look at this with fresh eyes, but if I didn't post it now, the option to delete everything and start over was too alarmingly close to still being on the table.
> 
> I would definitely recommend heading over to the original fic to read the author's notes there. I opted to not include the little fun facts at the end of every chapter because most of them included links which wouldn't translate well to audio format, I believe. But, just a heads up, they are there so check those out and be as amazed as I was about the research that went into this fic being written.


End file.
